Atlantis
by Caramelized
Summary: AU; Sequel to Orbit Citrus Mint: "Hey Nami, look into the aquarium over there."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, this is the sequel to Orbit Citrus Mint :). Hope you all enjoy! I probably won't be finishing this in one day :P. Oh and to clear any confusion about their age:

They have been going out since they were Sophomores in High School. Meaning, they're 16 when they first started going out. Senior year, they shared their first kiss :). This, is placed 5 years after that, so they're fresh outta college :3. Sorry about not clarifying!

**Disclaimer: xLycheeRain owns nothing in this story, the plot is the only original thing - though inspired by a very cute video on TV :).**

Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

"No no, don't open your eyes yet", I murmured softly in my girlfriend's ear.

"Roxas, where are you taking me?"

I chuckled lightly as I led her into the Bahamian Resort Atlantis. I've been saving up for this trip for the longest time. I wanted this trip to be super special; I wanted her to remember this for the rest of her life. It was pretty early in the morning so no one was up and running about the entrance. We entered through the double doors and I felt her shiver with the rush of cool air. I pulled her closer to me and whispered,

"Open your eyes now Nami."

Her clear blue eyes fluttered open and widened in shock.

"Roxas… you, you brought me to Atlantis?"

I merely nodded and gave her a smirk. As she stuttered to find words to say, I silenced her by giving her a small peck on the lips. She blushed and kissed me back. I grabbed her hand as I proceeded to check into the Beach Towers in the resort. It took me forever to book this place. As I was speaking to the register, I could feel Naminé bouncing up and down with excitement. We have been going out for nearly 7 years now. It's been 5 years since I first kissed her. Even if she gave me hell for stealing the gum right out of her mouth, I've never seen her so happy. Ever since that day, I've never been happier too… But, soon, that's all going to change – hopefully. As soon as the register checked me in, I tugged on Naminé's hand to take her to our beach suite. When I unlocked the door and stepped in, I was immediately tackled to the bed by my little blonde girlfriend.

"YOU BROUGHT ME TO ATLANTIS. OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" Naminé screamed.

I laughed at her sudden burst of energy and kissed her lightly,

"I knew you would like it."

"I don't like it. I LOVE it; as much as I love you."

Even if we had been going out for 7 years, that woman still knows how to make me feel flushed. We haven't done anything serious, just a few intense make-out sessions but besides that, nothing. Not that I mind or anything, in fact… I am pretty old-fashioned. Apparently, it fits Naminé perfectly. I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt her shift on the bed. Her petite arms wrapped around my neck and cuddled closer to me, she bumped her forehead against mine and whispered,

"Thanks so much for bringing me here."

I smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth. I felt her face heat up as she pulled herself closer to me. I was about to kiss her deeper until I felt a wave of fresh sea breeze from the open window. When I broke away from her, her face ended up in an adorable pout. I laughed and put my arm around her waist and sat her up with me. I whispered softly,

"Do you wanna see the coast? It's right outside our balcony."

I watched as her eyes widened once again as she shot out of my arms and ran straight to the balcony. I laughed loudly at her antics when I heard a delighted squeal. I thought I heard a faint,

"What are you laughing at punk!"

I shrugged it off and walked over to her. I paused and marveled at her beauty. The sunlight shone through her light blonde hair. The light rays caressing her face and adding a natural glow to it. As much as I hated to spoil this moment, I had to do this. I sneaked up on my cute little girlfriend and grabbed her from behind at the waist. I buried my face in her neck while she giggled from the contact. I lifted my head up and turned to her ear saying,

"I'm so glad you like this."

Naminé turned to face me and whispered,

"Roxas, I love everything you do."

And with that, she connected her lips with mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, got a roadblock in this. This chapter is mainly a filler... y'know. I had like NOTHING to write... Lost inspiration, though I did write something in the future for this sooo.. ;). I'll probably be adding in a one-shot sometime later, maybe get my inspiration going again c: Anyway. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: xLycheeRain owns nothing but the plot.

* * *

**

I groaned slightly as my eyes cracked open to blazing sunlight. Jeez, that was some nap. All I remember was Naminé kissing me and pushing me towards the bed. No, nothing dirty happened, I am old-fashioned and Naminé is way too shy to try anything. I tried lifting one arm to rub my eyes but found that I couldn't. Naminé was currently occupying both of them. Her little blonde head was tucked right underneath my chin, both arms around my neck, and breathing softly. I laughed quietly to myself, trying to not disturb her. Her hair was tickling me and I tried shifting a bit to make myself more comfortable – not happening. Naminé tightened her vice-like grip on my neck and pulled herself closer; moaning slightly in the process. My face flushed, even if my girlfriend was unconscious, she still found ways to make me feel embarrassed. I brought my arms from her waist to her back and hair. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back, I could hear her sigh in contentment. I smiled into her hair as I thought about the little black box in my suitcase. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my girlfriend grumble something unintelligible. At least, I thought that was her. Apparently, it was her stomach, I only found that out because I heard it growl again. I couldn't blame her, we only landed 4 hours ago, skipping breakfast and eating small snacks from the plane; not to mention the jetlag. Naminé's stomach growled again and her nose crinkled adorably. I laughed at how she could still sleep so soundly and I started to gently shake her. She groaned and turned over, her back facing me. A thought came to my mind; I smirked as I planned to follow through. I pulled Naminé close to me by her waist and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Her bare shoulder got goose-bumps from the sudden change in temperature. I leaned over her shoulder and my mouth hovered over her ear. As I breathed lightly on her, she shuddered from the soft contact. I grinned at her reaction – just what I wanted. I then murmured softly,

"Naminé."

She moaned my name briefly as she grabbed an idle pillow and cuddled it. Suddenly feeling very jealous of the pillow, another idea occurred to me. I all but tore the pillow out of her arms. I saw a confused look cross her face. I tossed the pillow on the floor while I turned Naminé around. The confused look on her face was replaced with a familiar warm smile as she placed her hands on my torso and buried her face into my neck. I felt her breath against my neck while my face heated up. Her stomach rumbled again, as if urging me to wake its host up. I gently moved away, and placed my index finger under her chin, tipping her face up. I angled my head down and met her lips. When I felt the tiniest response, I pulled away and felt her face follow mine, her eyebrows bunched up in the middle. I smirked, it was working. I leaned down and gave Naminé another light kiss, she responded again, but as I pulled away, her arms shot out and pinned me down to the bed. Startled by her reaction, I looked up and met her frustrated looking baby blue eyes, sitting on top of me. I laughed as she growled,

"God damn it Roxas."

I smirked and said,

"It was the only way I could get you to wake up."

She leaned down and touched her forehead to mine, and whispered,

"And a simple, 'Naminé, wake up.' Wouldn't do?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Well then, I'm just gonna have to punish you."

"What Nami, feeling bold tod—"

I was cut off when Naminé's lips touched mine. She's surprisingly strong; I tried moving my arms but she kept them pinned to the bed. She made a motion to kiss deeper and I was more than willing to continue but she pulled away last moment. I felt my face drop into a light frown while Naminé giggled at my face.

"That's what you get."

She lifted herself off of me, but in doing so, her stomach nearly roared. She paused and looked at me with a sheepish expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but I silenced her with a chaste kiss.

"You're so cute. Clean up, we'll get some lunch after this."

She nodded quickly and got off of me completely. I swear I could see a nice tomato shade on her face. She grabbed some clothes and slammed the bathroom door shut and stayed in there for a good 10 minutes. I smiled to myself and glanced at the clock, it was 1 pm; we arrived around 9 am... I shrugged and walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of light colored cargo shorts and a button down. I put on the shorts and as I was pulling off the shirt I was currently wearing, I heard the bathroom door open and heard it slam seconds after. I could practically see my red faced girlfriend fuming the bathroom. I quickly put on a plain white t-shirt and slipped into a striped light brown button down. I thought I heard the door creak open again so I called to Naminé,

"Nami! It's okay, you can come out now. I'm 'decent'."

Naminé trudged out, head down; face still burning. I laughed and walked over to her, pulling her close to me by her waist. I touched my forehead to hers and asked,

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I… I don't know."

"It's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before. What, am I too sexy for you to handle?"

That got her to smile; she slapped me lightly and said,

"You're cocky."

I bent down and gave her a light kiss and said,

"I know."

I sat her down on the bed and told her to wait while I went to go clean up. She nodded and flicked on the TV. I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face. I brushed my teeth again and mussed up my hair again. These spikes would never go away. I looked into the mirror and was startled to see another pair of blue eyes looking at me. In a quiet voice, she asked,

"You ready?"

I nodded and slipped my hand into hers, intertwining our fingers. We walked back into the main room to grab the rest of our stuff. She separated our hands to grab her purse and other things. I went over to the desk, grabbed the key card and walked out onto the balcony. The ocean reminded me of the pale blue stones on a platinum band. A small tug on my hand pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned around and faced Naminé, finally noticing what she was wearing. She was wearing a light yellow strapless sundress with a light diamond print on it; a thin brown belt looped around her waist. A small matching bag hung around her shoulder, aviators sitting on top of her head. One hand held my hand, while the other was holding out my Ray-Ban's and a piece of gum. I smiled and took them from her, clipped them on my shirt and popped the gum in my mouth.

"I see you like the dress I bought you."

"Apparently, you like the button down I bought you."

Naminé's stomach growled once again, which told us that we needed to get some food in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Okay I know I said I'm done with this 'til breaks and such... Haha, but I just wanted to update this and tell you guys - This chapter is SUCH a filler haha. I can't think of anything else so the other person on this account will probably continue on with these filters until the ending, that'll still be mine :). Sorry for the wait! [Love the 2 people that alerted this :), you're awesomee!] Next chapter will probs be in Nami's POV 'causee well... you'll see c:

Enjoy this completely random chapter :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a single thing mentioned in this story.

* * *

"ROXAS! Stop laughing! It's not funny… it's embarrassing and disgusting…"

During lunch, Naminé needed to quench her thirst… and man, she was _thirsty._ She downed like 10 cups of Dr. Pepper. Insane. Now… she won't stop burping. I mean _she_ thinks it's disgusting, I think it's hilarious and cute that my amazing, polite girlfriend could produce such noises.

_***BURP***_

I doubled over in laughter while receiving a couple of slaps on my shoulder.

"Sorry Nam… it just reminds me of our first three years of dating…"

"…What?"

"God, you don't remember? Haha, I dared you to chug a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper! I swear you burped for a week straight…"

"Only you would remember these things…"

"Hey… that's when I realized you'd be adorable in absolutely everything you do. Shit, if you can make burping look attractive, I don't know **what** you _can't_ do".

Naminé's face turned a beet red. She stopped on the beach sidewalk and leaned on the railing, crossing her arms and facing away from me.

"Aw… Nams, c'mon…"

She didn't answer me, but she did shift onto her elbows, balancing her head on her arms; a pose she usually assumes when she's thinking about something. I gave an exasperated sigh, Naminé could be childish at times, but hey, it's freaking irresistible. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned over onto her shoulder. I buried my face into her hair and whispered,

"What are you thinking about?"

I felt her body sag a bit beneath me, giving a little sigh. She murmured,

"We've been dating for 7 years…"

My breath caught in my throat; did she see the little box in my suitcase?

"And… I haven't stopped loving you since."

Naminé turned around in my arms and looped her arms around my neck. She gave me a light peck on the lips and smiled as she suddenly slipped out of my embrace and sprinted away, her dress flowing after her. I shook my head and chuckled to myself when I heard her laughter echo after her running figure.

* * *

God, chasing after that girl is ridiculous. I've gotten so many strange looks as I brushed past the crowd after my girlfriend. In all honesty, I felt like a predator… I'm guessing other people did too. I kept running after Naminé, eventually running into the resort – thought I did get stuck when there was an intersection. Which way could she have gone? I brought my hands up to my head in frustration. I decided to head back to the room because Naminé knew where that was, that's where'd she'd find me. As I turned on my heel, I was tackled to the ground. Good thing it was on the carpeted floor of the resort… I tried to roll over and see who tackled me to the ground (I thought it was pretty obvious), I was thoroughly surprised to see Sora on my back, grinning goofily. I scowled and pushed him off of me.

"Awwww Roxaaaas, why so mean?"

Sora let a pout form on his face while I continued to ignore him. I more or less growled at him saying,

"What are you doing here?"

Sora seemed un-phased about my tone and gave me a wink.

"To help you of course!"

"…With?"

"Well… YOU KNOW"

He gave me the most obvious 'nudge-nudge-wink-wink'. I smacked my forehead and realization hit me,

"If you're here, then isn't Kairi here?"

"…Yep."

"…I wanted this to be just me and Naminé, Sora. I appreciate you trying to help, but I gotta do this on my own."

"Oh, you are, me and Kairi are just gonna help the process move faster."

"And how do you plan on doing that –"

Sora pointed to the ring on his fourth finger. He smiled and said,

"I got you covered, bro."

"She's going to recognize you, you know."

Sora thought about it for a while and responded,

"Kairi's got it all figured out. She got disguises for us!"

"…Disguises. Really."

"Well… she just had to dye her hair black and I just needed a new hair style. No biggie."

"…So what should I call you?"

"Well for now, Sora, until you see Naminé that is. Then just introduce me as Leon. Just Leon."

I looked at Sora skeptically, normally he couldn't pull these types of things off, but he seemed dead serious on helping me. I smiled and said,

"Thanks Sora, really."

"Hey, no probs."

"One minor problem."

"Hm?"

"…Naminé ran off, leading me on a goose chase after her."

Sora burst out laughing. I glared at him until he stopped. He tried to swallow his laughter and managed to say,

"Don't worry about her, Kairi's working on that."

Suddenly, I felt sorry for Naminé.


End file.
